Prove it
by GlitterandSprinkles
Summary: Puck is being stalked by Bethany to make her leave him alone him and sabrina come up with a plan and sabrina becomes his "Girlfriend" but what happens when someone finds out the truth and try and make them prove it  Rated T cause k sounds lame EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First fan Fic soo please be nice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sisters grimm**

"Grimm" I hear puck yell.

"Grimm open up I need your help" this time the voice comes from outside my door.

I get up and open the door abruptly "what do you want ".Puck looked up "umm I need your help?".

I let him in and he plonks himself on my bed I look at him suspiciously. Since the war puck and I have

grown closer. I raise my eyebrow at him expectantly "I have a problem, you know Bethany" he looks at me. I shiver slightly in disgust. Puck nods his head " Well for the past weeks she has been asking me out, sending me love notes she practically stalks me" throwing his arms up for emphasis. "Have you talked to her" I ask. Puck nods "I also told her to leave me alone". I sit down next to puck "we need to have a reason for her to leave you alone". We sit there a while thinking "You could pretend you are gay". Puck's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "No that would destroy my reputation as the Trickster King". We fall back into a thoughtful silence, "err I have an idea but you might not like it" I start hesitantly "Say you have already got a girlfriend but you wanted to keep it on a low" I look up to see Pucks reaction.

"That" he says finally "is actually a good idea, nice work Grimm". "But there is one problem, if I ask any girl out they will probably let it slip I only asked them out recently" Puck concludes. We think for a couple of moments before I get a idea but it would probably blow Pucks ego to a different galaxy. "Who? I hear Puck muse. "Me" I whisper. Suddenly a goofy smile slips onto pucks face "you're a genius 'brina. I blushed slightly at him using my nickname. I took a deep breath " sooo" I say filling out the awkward silence. "Umm Grimm would you be my fake girlfriend" "I would love to" I respond "but no kissing". "Awwwwwww" Puck groans jokingly. I punch him playfully on the shoulder. Outside I hear a high pitched squeal. This is going to be **fun.**

**Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is my second chapter I hope you like.**

**This is a shoutout to the first people to reveiw **

**Thank you to RockstarGurl4444, America's Ham and Umbridge**

"Stick to the story" Puck hot breath sends shivers down my spine. When we got to the kitchen Daphne was biting her palm, Granny Relda looked amused, Uncle Jake looked smug and Red looked knowing.

Mum and Dad looked the complete opposites of each other; my dad's face was bright red, his hands balled into fists, glaring at Puck. My mum was calm amused and slightly surprised.

Pucks arm slid protectively around my waist I relax into him slightly. I remind myself that this is just to get Bethany to leave him alone.

Soon the interrogation starts "how long have you been together?", "When did he ask you out?", "was it romantic?" "Can we arrange you wedding"?

We answer all the questions with ease until Daphne asks "Have you guys kissed yet?" "Umm no comment?" I reply as puck's grip tightens. My face starts to heat up.

"They have kissed" my dad looked ready to explode and Daphne palm had started bleeding.

The rest of the family watched the scene with amusement.

I get up to leave pulling Puck with me before my dad tries to kill him. We start walking a cool breeze brushes my skin causing me to shiver.

Pucks arm immediatly places itself around my shoulders leaning on him we make our way back to the house. Before me go inside Puck pulls me into a tight hug. "Thanks 'brina for doing this" his voice muffled.

He lets go and before he walks away I peck him on the cheek.

Pucks POV

"Robin, Robin" a voice calls from behind me.

I carry on walking hoping she'll leave me alone.

I stop breifly at my locker I turn around to leave, but a perfectly manicured hand places itself on my chest.

A single finger runs down my ab's. "Excuse me". She ignores me and carries on.

Bethany leav- my words are cut of by her lips. I start to panic. Firmly I try and push her off. she doesn't move.

"Oi" someone yells "what are you doing making out with my boyfriend"

Bethany gasps looking between Sabrina and I. My arm slides round her waist.

Grimm just stands there glaring fiercely at bethany.

"what-but-how-uh" a flurry of words slip from bethany.

"Bethany leave me alone because I already have a girlfriend" I say.

As bethany disappears I turn to Grimm "thanks" i say awkwardly.

She smiles then rolls her eyes. "all good" she replies then she grabs my hand pulling me along to our next class

**That's all for now.**

**What did you think? fell free to tell me your ideas**

** please reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

"You go out with puck" I wince at the noise.

"Um yeah" I reply hoping they leave the subject alone.

All day I had been getting glares from the girls and I know Puck got some from the guys but most were amazed he wasn't dead or in hospital.

I smiled at that thought.

I was brought back from my thoughts by one of my bests friends.

"Hey 'brina what are you thinking about" only before I could reply Izzy did.

"Rachel she is obviously thinking about Puck" "am not" I say they both look at me my cheeks start burning

"Sure, Sure" they respond before carrying on the conversation.

I just sit there until someone grabs my hand and entwines their finger's in mine.

"Can you come with me a second" I nod.

"Guys I'll be back in a minute" they just look up and smirk.

"So where are we going" "To make things official I have to announce our relationship to the whole school.

"Okay this is going to be awkward"

Bethany POV

"I can't believe that Grimm girl goes out with the hottest guy in the school I mean who would want to go out with her" I grumble at my minions.

"I know right" was all the response I got.

"Attention it has come to my knowing that some people do not believe Grimm and I go out so I am on this table to make things clear.

I Robin Goodfellow declare that I am the official boyfriend of Sabrina Grimm".

A collective gasp echo's through the room.

Sabrina POV

"Who knew your I am the king and you are peasants voice could come in handy" I whisper as he gets off the table" He just smirks.

"'Brina " Puck say's in one breath.

I smile "I'd like that" I say.

"Oh and Puck" I lean over and kiss him quickly on the lips before walking to my last class.


	4. AN

**_Okay this is my A/N_**

**_I don't know whether to have Bethany overhear Sabrina and Puck talking about the plan and how she is falling for it and they can " break up soon"_**

**_Or_**

**_Have puck make a deal with Bethany so he can be Sabrina real boyfriend_**

**_Either way they will get together so tell me which one_**

**_Thanx_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated and I hope you like which way I am going with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sister's Grimm**

Bethany's POV

I so need to get a new phone I thought as I walk into the library.

I sit down and swing my legs over one of the armchairs.

I started texting my friend Emma about the latest fashion disaster.

When I hear voices they sound exactly like Puck and Sabrina so being the gossiper I am, I start eavesdropping.

"Do you think she's is falling for it" I hear Puck's husky voice. "I think so" Sabrina musical voice responds.

"Hopefully she leaves me alone fully and then we don't have do this anymore"

"Yeah hopefully" Sabrina voice laced with longing and sadness.

Then it clicks Puck and Sabrina are dating to make me leave him alone but Sabrina actually likes him.

OMG! I feel so sorry for Sabrina in the way only girls can. Imagine having to live with the guy you like and see him go out with other girls and be like his best friend.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps. I quickly put my headphones in and pretend to listen to music as well as texting. I hear them pause as though to see if I heard.

When they leave I look down and see a timer going. I can't believe I recorded the whole conversation.

Time to put 2500 text to the test and send.

Sabrina POV

I can't believe I am getting upset about this. I am Sabrina who doesn't show emotion. Who hates Puck.

It's just I fit perfectly next to him, when we hold hands, even when we hug.

Garr I am starting to sound like a girly girl.

I glance down and notice a note on my desk. "I heard you and Puck are only going out to make Bethany leave him alone." And check your phone.

Obeying I see a text I open it just as the bell rings. My mouth drops open at what I hear it's Puck and I's conversation.

My phone vibrates softly with another text.

Maybe you and Puck can go out for real it reads. I roll my eyes as I figure it out.

**Hoped you liked it**

**Please Reveiw**

**This is untill I get some more time so please don't kill me**

**Love you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't kill me. I am so sorry for not updating please forgive me**

**Check out my other story and reveiw thank you my devoted minions**

**Disclaimer I don't own sister's grimm**

Bethany's POV

I so need to get a new phone I thought as I walk into the library.

I sit down and swing my legs over one of the armchairs.

I started texting my friend Emma about the latest fashion disaster.

When I hear voices they sound exactly like Puck and Sabrina so being the gossiper I am, I start eavesdropping.

"Do you think she's is falling for it" I hear Puck's husky voice. "I think so" Sabrina musical voice responds.

"Hopefully she leaves me alone fully and then we don't have do this anymore"

"Yeah hopefully" Sabrina voice laced with longing and sadness.

Then it clicks Puck and Sabrina are dating to make me leave him alone but Sabrina actually likes him.

OMG! I feel so sorry for Sabrina in the way only girls can. Imagine having to live with the guy you like and see him go out with other girls and be like his best friend.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps. I quickly put my headphones in and pretend to listen to music as well as texting. I hear them pause as though to see if I heard.

When they leave I look down and see a timer going. I can't believe I recorded the whole conversation.

Time to put 2500 text to the test and send.

Sabrina POV

I can't believe I am getting upset about this. I am Sabrina who doesn't show emotion. Who hates Puck.

It's just I fit perfectly next to him, when we hold hands, even when we hug.

Garr I am starting to sound like a girly girl.

I glance down and notice a note on my desk. "I heard you and Puck are only going out to make Bethany leave him alone." And check your phone.

Obeying I see a text I open it just as the bell rings. My mouth drops open at what I hear it's Puck and I's conversation.

My phone vibrates softly with another text.

"Maybe you and Puck can go out for real" it reads. I roll my eyes as I figure it out.

**Please reveiw**


	7. AN 2

**Hey **

**I am so sorry I haven't updated but I need your help for my story any ideas from where my last chap finished**

**Please If you have any ideas PM me**

**Thanks**

**WillowT73**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank you to Pageturner96 for inspiring me to continue this story.**

**Please don't kill me for not updating I just needed a break but I hope you like**

**Read and Review**

My head is starting to ache ever since I have been "dating" Puck my life has become one big drama.

My friends just smirk knowingly when ever Puck and I are ever in a 10 meter radius of each other.

Bethany is starting to get on my nerves either threatening to announce that Puck and I don't go out or be all sympathetic.

Daphne and Red giggling and constantly pester me with Questions on what Puck and I do ECT and this homework who needs Algebra anyways.

I was too distracted in my ranting I didn't hear someone slip into my room. I finally came out of my daze when a muscled arm slid around my waist. "I have an idea" Puck said. "And what would that be oh wise one" I respond spinning around on my chair not realizing how close he was.

"So I was thinking" he continued on not aware how uncomfortable I was in this position. "That we could pretend that Daphne and Red have been pestering us to go out and It finally got too much to handle that we decided to go out.

My eyes opened in surprise. "That was a surprisingly good idea, but who should tell her". Puck finally stepped back. "You" he says. "Okay" was my only answer. I was actually expecting him to say something about us breaking up or something.

I know this was supposed to be fake but it is starting to get more real.

PUCK'S POV

I lay back I wish I had the guts to tell Grimm that I want to go out for real. But all I can't think about is the rejection part.

She is the only girl who doesn't fawn over me or kiss the ground I walk on.

She doesn't know how jealous I get when other guys stare at her or how hypnotized by her eyes I am.

Sometimes I wish we had a better start.

Who am I kidding?

I need to stop reading Relda's romance novels it's getting to my head.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is the next chapter Hope you like and Please review or add me to favorites/Alert list **

**Oh and I have only just noticed that my persons change like my story switches from first person to third person. So sorry about that so here it is.**

I try to scan the student filled hallways for the unnatural blonde.

Where could she be I have to explain to her why we go out and maybe she will leave me alone.

As the noise in the hallway lessons I anxiously look around hoping that Bethany and her cronies will pop out of the bathrooms.

I make a last minute dash to my class lucky enough to only receive a glare from my lateness.

I glace down as a piece of paper flutters onto my desk. Opening it glancing around before

(Letter)

Meet me at quad

Bethany

I tuck the refill into my back pocket just in time for the bell to ring.

I make my way to the quad immediately spotting Bethany. "hey" I say as I reach her.

"Umm okay I wanted to explain to you that Puck and I are actually going out because Daphne and Red were bothering us and we decided to go out not because of anything else" I said in a rush.

A unnatural silence came between us as I waited for her response.

"Well then" she says eventually "I guess you are going to have to prove it" Walking off with a smirk.


	10. Authors note

Hey Everyone this is not a update sorry

I have decided to finish the story, so I will be editing and making the chapters longer and a bit more detailed.

But before you get out the weapons of war I am making a sequel, It will be co-written with PEETA4EVA.

I will still be asking you guys for ideas etc.

I am sorry if I have disappointed you but thank you so much for support me and Prove it.

and BTW I will be changing my name so it is the same as my watt-pad one Mya7223

Signing out

Willow/Mya


End file.
